callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Bros
'Little Bros'http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/136?ch=1 is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Overview The mission starts with one player inside a building in Berlin. The player must fight their way to the end of the street to be picked up by a friendly Little Bird helicopter. If a second player is present, they will start the mission on the Little Bird, and armed with a SMAW. Otherwise, a NPC will take the place on the Little Bird. They must take out three T-90 tanks heading over a bridge towards the player's position. Once all players are on-board the helicopter, it ascends towards an office building nearby. Then the player (In two player, the one who started in the helicopter) must depart from the Little Bird, and fight their way through the office building, receiving fire support from the other player. Enemies will use smoke grenades to cover their positions, but the player(s) are armed with thermal vision to locate them. After clearing the upper floor, the player will move downwards, where the second player will join them inside. Once inside, a bomb must be planted on the sensitive data. Once this is planted, players must fight their way outside towards the Little Bird before the bomb detonates. The mission ends with the helicopter flying away from the explosion. Weapon Loadout Starting weaponry SCAR-L 3rd Person MW3.png|SCAR-L with ACOG Scope Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 SMAW Menu Icon MW3.png|SMAW, appears briefly at beginning of mission, disappears after all enemy tanks are destroyed. Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon spas12 large.png|SPAS-12 Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Video thumb|300px|left|Little bros gameplay Trivia *If the player fires an RPG at the MH-6 Little Bird, the rocket will curve and never hit the chopper. *The pilot in the Little Bird doesn't seem to be controlling the chopper at all. *If playing solo, kills scored by the NPC will count as if the player had killed them. *The NPC that assists the player is one of the few times where an ally who is not a player will assist a player through a Special Ops mission, as Server Crash will have a GIGN member who will stay at the entrance to kill hostiles there, and Resistance Movement has resistance members who will attempt to assist the player once saved, but they will get killed near immediately if the player gets caught. *The two soldiers in the MH-6 Little Bird are always Colonel Munson and Sergeant Hammer *It is actually possible to get on top of the helicopter when breaching the office, although one player needs to control the helicopter and the other needs to be on foot. *This is one of the few, if not the only level, where thermal vision goggles are used in a similar function to Night Vision Goggles, for balance reasons, it is not available in Multiplayer. *The NPC that assists the player, Sgt. Hammer, will not use the M203 under his M4A1 if he spawns with it. *Looking down at the very end of the mission, the players can see Onyx Team's crashed MH-6 and their weapons lying around, but not the bodies. In addition, it is impossible to acquire their weaponry. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels Category:Special Ops